Canon
Canon, headquartered in Tokyo, is a Japanese company that specializes in imaging and optical products, including cameras, photocopiers and computer printers. Its current name is Canon Inc. (キヤノン株式会社). The company was founded in 1933 with the name Seiki Kōgaku Kenkyūjo (精機光学研究所, or Precision Optical Instruments Laboratory) by the co-founder Yoshida Gorō and his brother-in-law Uchida Saburō, funded by Mitarai Takeshi, a close friend of Uchida. Its original purpose was to research into the development of quality cameras. In June 1934 they released their first camera, the Kwanon (pronounced kannon), named after the Buddhist bodhisattva of mercy of the same name (観音, カンオン; in Chinese Guān Yīn). The following year the camera's name was changed to the less overtly religious Canon (キャノン, pronounced kyanon). The company changed its name to Canon Camera in 1947, and to Canon in 1969. The company's earliest cameras derived much from the design of the Leica threadmount rangefinder cameras; concerns about patents, as well as ignorance of the precise specification of the Leica thread mount, kept these earliest Canon cameras distinctive. Copies only came after the war, but Seiki Kōgaku swiftly equipped postwar Canon bodies with a combined viewfinder/rangefinder with three-way switchable magnification (50mm, 100mm, and rangefinder only). Other innovations followed. Seiki Kōgaku at first did not have its own optical factory, so it used lenses made by Nikon, but it soon started to make its own lenses under the Serenar brand (later renamed Canon). These lenses remain popular even now by users of rangefinder cameras from Canon, Leitz, and so forth. Digital DSLR * Canon EOS 1Ds * Canon EOS 1Ds mark II * Canon EOS 1D * Canon EOS 1D mark II * Canon EOS 1D mark II N * Canon EOS 5D * Canon EOS 10D * Canon EOS 20D * Canon EOS 300D (Digital Rebel) * Canon EOS 350D (Digital Rebel XT) * Canon EOS D30 * Canon EOS D60 Fixed Lens * Canon PowerShot 100 * Canon PowerShot A5 * Canon PowerShot A5 Zoom * Canon PowerShot A10 * Canon PowerShot A40 * Canon PowerShot A60 * Canon PowerShot A70 * Canon PowerShot A80 * Canon PowerShot A85 * Canon PowerShot A95 * Canon PowerShot A510 * Canon PowerShot A520 * Canon PowerShot A610 * Canon PowerShot A620 * Canon PowerShot A100 * Canon PowerShot A200 * Canon PowerShot A300 * Canon PowerShot A310 * Canon PowerShot A400 * Canon PowerShot A410 * Canon PowerShot G1 * Canon PowerShot G2 * Canon PowerShot G3 * Canon PowerShot G5 * Canon PowerShot G6 * Canon PowerShot Pro S1 * Canon PowerShot S1 IS * Canon PowerShot S2 IS * Canon PowerShot S10 * Canon PowerShot S30 * Canon PowerShot S40 * Canon PowerShot S45 * Canon PowerShot S50 * Canon PowerShot S60 * Canon PowerShot S70 * Canon PowerShot S80 * Canon PowerShot S100 * Canon PowerShot S110 * Canon PowerShot S200 * Canon PowerShot S230 * Canon PowerShot S300 * Canon PowerShot S400 * Canon PowerShot S410 * Canon PowerShot SD10 * Canon PowerShot SD20 * Canon PowerShot SD30 * Canon PowerShot SD100 * Canon PowerShot SD110 * Canon PowerShot SD200 * Canon PowerShot SD300 * Canon PowerShot SD400 * Canon PowerShot SD500 * Canon PowerShot SD450 * Canon PowerShot SD430 Wireless * Canon PowerShot SD550 35mm SLR Fixed lens * Canonex * Canon EX EE * Canon EX Auto R Mount (1959-1963) * Canon Flex * Canon Flex RP * Canon Flex R2000 * Canon Flex RM FL Mount (1964-1969) * Canon FX * Canon FP * Canon Pellix * Canon Pellix QL * Canon FT QL * Canon TL QL FD Mount (1970-1990) * Canon EF * Canon F-1 * Canon New F-1 * Canon FTb * Canon FTbn * Canon TX * Canon TLb * Canon A-1 * Canon AE-1 * Canon AE-1 Program * Canon AL-1 * Canon AT-1 * Canon AV-1 * Canon T-50 * Canon T-60 * Canon T-70 * Canon T-80 * Canon T-90 EF Mount (Auto Focus) Canon's EF mount is the widest throat lens mount for modern 35mm-format SLR cameras (film or digital). The distance from flange to film is also quite small, which makes it one of the most adaptable: though AF functions do not work, many users have adapted their EOS bodies to use lenses from Nikon, Contax, Leica, Pentax, and others. * Canon EOS 1 * Canon EOS 1n * Canon EOS 1n RS * Canon EOS 1v * Canon EOS 3 * Canon EOS 10s * Canon EOS 30 * Canon EOS 50 * Canon EOS 300 * Canon EOS 300V * Canon EOS 500 * Canon EOS 500N * Canon EOS 620 * Canon EOS 630 * Canon EOS 650 * Canon EOS 66QD * Canon EOS A2 * Canon EOS Elan 2 * Canon EOS Elan 7 * Canon EOS Elan 7e * Canon EOS Elan 7n * Canon EOS Elan 7ne * Canon EOS Rebel * Canon EOS Rebel 2000 * Canon EOS Rebel K2 * Canon EOS Rebel G * Canon EOS Rebel S * Canon EOS Rebel Ti * Canon EOS Rebel T2 * Canon EOS RT EF mount (Manual Focus) * Canon EF-M 35mm rangefinder Interchangeable lens * Kwanon, prototype model * Hansa Canon * Canon S * Canon NS * Canon S-II * Canon J * Canon JS * Canon J-II * Canon IIA * Canon IIAF * Canon IIAX * Canon IIB * Canon IIC * Canon IID * Canon IID1 * Canon IID2 * Canon IIF * Canon IIF2 * Canon IIS * Canon IIS2 * Canon III * Canon IIIA * Canon IV * Canon IVF * Canon IVS * Canon IVSB * Canon IVSB2 * Canon VT * Canon VT Deluxe * Canon VL * Canon VL2 * Canon L-1 * Canon L-2 * Canon L-3 * Canon VIL * Canon VIT * Canon P * Canon 7 * Canon 7s * Canon 7sZ Fixed lens http://static.flickr.com/33/44707191_ccc9fe106d_t.jpg * Canon A35F * Canon A35 Datelux * Canon Canonet * Canon Canonet Junior * Canon Canonet S * Canon Canonet QL 17 * Canon Canonet QL 17 New * Canon Canonet QL 17-L New * Canon Canonet QL 17 GIII * Canon Canonet QL 19 * Canon Canonet QL 19E * Canon Canonet QL 19 New * Canon Canonet QL 19 GIII * Canon Canonet QL 25 * Canon Canonet 28 * Canon Canonet 28 New * Canon Canodate E * Canon Canodate E-N * Canon Datematic 35mm compact * Canon MC * Canon MC QD * Canon MC 10 * Canon LA 10 * Canon LA 20 35mm half frame * Canon Demi, also color models * Canon Demi C * Canon Demi S * Canon Demi EE17 * Canon Demi EE28 * Canon Demi Rapid * Canon Dial 35 * Canon Dial 35-2 * Canon Dial Rapid APS film SLR * Canon IX (for all 35mm-AF-SLR-lenses) compact * Canon IXUS APS compact camera series Regular 8mm Film *Cine 8-T *Cine Canonet 8 *Cine Zoom 512 *Motor Zoom 8 EEE *Reflex Zoom 8 *Reflex Zoom 8-2 *Reflex Zoom 8-3 Super 8mm Film *AF 514 XL-S *AF 310 XL *AF 310 XL-S *Auto Zoom 318 M *Auto Zoom 512 Xl Electronic *Auto Zoom 518 Super 8 *Auto Zoom 518 SV *Auto Zoom 814 Electronic *Auto Zoom 814 Super 8 *Auto Zoom 1014 Electronic *Auto Zoom 1218 Super 8 *Zoom 250 Super 8 *Zoom 318 Super 8 *Zoom 518 Super 8 *310 XL *312 XL-S *514 XL *514 XL-S *814 XL Electronic *814 XL-S *1014 XL-S Single 8mm Film * 126 film * Canomatic C30 * Canomatic M70 110 film * Canon 110 E * Canon 110 ED * Canon 110 ED20 Links * Official Canon Site * Canon Camera Museum * The unofficial Canon User Forums! - English, German, French, Italian and Spanish Category: Camera makers Category: Lens makers * Category: Japan